


[ART] El Ganso Diablo

by CorpseBrigadier



Category: Monkey Island, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/pseuds/CorpseBrigadier
Summary: Guybrush is beset by two demonic entities of great power.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 43
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	[ART] El Ganso Diablo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> See my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/profile) for notes on remixes, podfic, derivative works, and constructive criticism.


End file.
